Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle, voiced by Kira Buckland, is a "somewhat intelligent" unicorn who tries very hard to locate the Elements of Harmony to save Equestria. Unlike the actual version of herself, she isn't very bright most of the time, and her cutie mark consists a "Blair Witch" symbol because of her liking of dark magic. History Twilight Sparkle first appeared telling Applejack that she couldn't eat all of the apples that were in a wooden tub, but was soon proved wrong as Applejack began digging into the tub like crazy. After watching for a while, the now-amazed Twilight (along with her friends) soon began supporting her into eating them all. Twilight and the others later witnessed Applejack putting herself in a coma, and went to see if she was okay. She also closed things up by saying, "That pony sure does love apples!" Twilight Sparkle later discovered, along with her dragon assistant Spike, that Discord had escaped from his imprisonment of stone to cause havoc onto Ponyville from a nearby hill. Knowing that it was up to her and her friends to save the day, she told Spike that they must locate the Elements of Harmony. Twilight first went over to see Fluttershy, and asked her if she had seen the Elements. Fluttershy said that she hasn't, and then told her to stay out of her shed. After failing to ask Rainbow Dash for help, Twilight then decided to go and ask Rarity. She then goes over to Rarity's place and bangs on the door, yelling for her to get her a** out there and help look for the Elements. From inside, Rarity told Twilight that she couldn't help because she was busy entertaining family. The curious Twilight then poked her head through the door's mail slot, and discovered that Rarity's "family" with over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants. Rarity stated that they're the ones who make her dresses, and everything she does to them (showing them frightening posters that say, "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU," and whipping them) is a silly pretend game that's part of a family tradition (except they're not allowed to leave). Twilight, however, states that all of this seems unethical; to which Rarity replied by saying that Mexicans aren't real people. While Rarity went back to work running her sweatshop, Twilight still had her head poking through the mail slot. She then got squashed flat after Rarity slammed the door open on her. Although Twilight didn't make an actual appearance in SHED.MOV, she made a brief appearance in two of Spike's flashbacks. The first one had her playing spin-the-bottle with her friends, while the other one had her as one of the crowd members at the high school senior prom who was laughing at Fluttershy after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dumped a bucket of blood on her. After Rainbow Dash was previously killed by Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike went on over to the cemetery to try and revive her. Her first attempt in trying to revive Rainbow Dash was to read a black magic resurrection spell from a spell book. After reading the spell, a huge portal in the shape of a pentagram suddenly formed from the ground. From out of the portal, instead of Rainbow Dash, rised a giant muscular demon named Wolflor. Both Twilight and Spike then watch in surprise as Wolflor walks on over to Discord; gives him a high-five; and then start to help him destroy Ponyville. Twilight claimed that she must've read the wrong spell, as Spike then rudely asks her if she had any more "bright ideas." Twilight replied by saying that she's full of ideas because she's a genius (followed by her pooping like an actual horse). She then took Spike to her lab, and revealed that she had just built a robot replica of Rainbow Dash to replace the actual Rainbow Dash; known as the R-Dash 5000. After Twilight pushed the start button, the R-Dash 5000 then comes to life, and begins to walk on over towards her and Spike. The robot then began to speak by repeating, "Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!" It then walks on over to one of the walls of the lab, shoots its lasers at it, and exits through the giant hole it leaves so it can help Discord and Wolflor destroy the town. Spike was then shocked after witnessing this, while Twilight began to look incredibly guilty for now having made things even worse. After Spike made another wisecrack, Twilight grabbed him excitedly and told him that there was one last thing they haven't tried (a place where even a maverick with her own mind has feared to tread). She and Spike then go back to the cemetery, right up to Rainbow Dash's grave, and begin to dig it up. They then take Rainbow Dash's body back to the lab to see if they could bring it back in a Frankenstein-like fashion. Before performing this task, Twilight clearly tells Spike that what happens here must never leave this room. Spike, however, thought that she said they were going to rape the body. Twilight then, angrily, tells him that this is serious and that they shouldn't tell "anypony." Before she could continue explaining, Spike suddenly interrupted her by ranting on how he can't stand the phrase, "anypony." He then ate the worm that was sticking out of Rainbow's left cheek, and told her to go easy on him because his girlfriend's trying to get him to quit weed. When the rant is finally over, they then go back to the main task at hand. A giant metal lightning rod then pops out of the roof of the library (which is where the lab is located under), as Twilight straps jumper cables onto Rainbow Dash's nipples. Lightning then hits the rod as Twilight yells for Spike to pull the switch on the machine. Spike does as he's told as he pulls the switch, causing the dead corpse to be electrocuted. Twilight then tells him to pull the power, and the machine stops. For some reason, the plan (just like the others) didn't seem to work as Rainbow Dash's body (which now gained an Afro due to the lightning) still remained dead. Twilight claimed that she thought it would work because it does in the movies, to which Spike replied by saying, "There really is no sense in beating a dead horse." After posing for the rimshot, Twilight handed Spike a shovel and told him to go bury Rainbow's body again. As Twilight leaves the lab, she then goes up to her bedroom to write a friendship letter to Princess Celestia. While she began writing, however, she suddenly stopped and began to think about what she had learned today (which was nothing). She then decided that maybe she'll learn something tomorrow, as she crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash bin with the other failed letters. To help Pinkie Pie with her party addiction problem, Twilight tried to hold an intervention meeting for her at the rehab center. The meeting was also supposed to be about looking for the Elements of Harmony, but the other main ponies couldn't be there because of their misfortunes in the previous episodes. When Twilight dragged the drunk Pinkie into the meeting, she was surprised to see that the only people who showed up were Paco, Derpy Hooves (who is still a toaster cozy), Lyra Sanchez, and Bon Bon. Confused by why none of the others showed up, she went over to Spike and asked him where they were. To answer the question, Spike quickly stated what had happened to them (by summing up the entire series in a nutshell) and then rudely asked her if there were any more questions. After watching Pinkie Pie throw up on Spike, Twilight tried to tell her that she needs help. In response, the drunk Pinkie just insulted her friend by saying she has a horse face (in which Twilight was shown with an actual horse's face), said that her only friend is her vodka, and drank it all until she passed out. This finally led to Twilight stating that the whole intervention could've gone better. One year later, Twilight Sparkle appeared seeing the complete wasteland that used be Ponyville. Knowing that it was all her fault for not finding the Elements of Harmony (and for also summoning Wolflor by accident, and by building the R-Dash 5000), she began feel extremely depressed. Soon, it was shown that the other ponies were able to come out of their misfortunes and Rainbow Dash even came back to life (as she then revealed that she was really in a coma the whole time). Rainbow Dash then noticed the sad Twilight, and tried to cheer her up. After failing to do so, Twilight explained that she was upset because she failed to save Ponyville. She also talked about how her friends (including Rainbow Dash) couldn't help her look for the Elements of Harmony. To cheer Twilight up, Rainbow Dash performed a sonic rainboom that suddenly reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to get crushed to death by Discord's foot. Twilight then found herself, along with her other friends, watching Rainbow Dash (who had turned into Rainbow-Titan) have an epic fight with Discord (uttering a few German phrases while witnessing such an amazing sight). She also helped out by summoning the Sword of the Holy Titans, which Rainbow-Titan used to slice Discord's head off. After getting wiped out in a tsunami of blood coming from Discord's decapitated body, Twilight and the other ponies soon visited Rainbow Dash (who turned back to normal) in the hospital; congratulating her by saying that she was simply "wunderbar" out there. She also joined in the group hug formed by Rainbow Dash, feeling the happiest of all that everyone was back together again (realizing that friendship really is magic). Twilight was then shown, watching in amazement, as Applejack eats every apple in the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres; being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearances Twilight Sparkle was shown watching the Bronycon 2012 video with Spike and the R-Dash 5000. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is voiced by Tara Strong, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is voiced by Kira Buckland. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of pink and white stars, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of the "stick man" Blair Witch symbol. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is smart, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is very dumb and stupid (although, she did start to act "a little bit" smart when MAGIC.MOV came along). * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is nice, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is very immature and sometimes uses foul words. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM knows how to write a good letter to Princess Celestia, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV doesn't seem to have any ideas. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is into normal magic, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is into dark magic. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is a sorcerer, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is a mad scientist. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a horn that always stay the same shape, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV has a horn that changes shapes on occasions. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a purple mane with highlights that are dark purple, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV has a purple mane highlights that are light purple. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has normal teeth, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV can be seen with buck teeth on occassion. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM dosen't speak foreign languages, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV once spoke in German. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is actually quite beautiful, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY MOV is not. * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is currently an alicorn princess, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV isn't (since this PONY.MOV series' timeline takes place before she became an alicorn princess). * Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a pet owl named Owlicious, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV doesn't. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kira Buckland Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in the real show Relationship * They're both voiced by a female. * They're both purple. * They both have a mans that is purple, magenta, and lavender. * They both write letters to Celestia. * They both think that friendship is magic. * They both have similar sounding voices (since Kira Buckland is a very good Twilight Sparkle impersonator). * They both have Spike as an assistant. * They both like to talk about how smart they are. * They both accidentally cause disasters sometimes. * They both live in the library (until the Twilight Sparkle from MLP: FiM moved into a castle since the library was destroyed by Lord Tirek). * They both have purple eyes. * The magic aura from their horns are both deep pink. Trivia * Twilight is the only main character who is a girl that is actually voiced by a girl, unlike the other main characters who are girls that are voiced by men. * Twilight's voice actress, Kira "Rina-chan" Buckland, is very good at sounding similar to the Twilight in the actual series, and has also voiced her in other fanmade series and games. * She has appeared in every episode of the PONY.MOV series, except SHED.MOV (despite being mentioned and appearing in two flashbacks). * In PARTY.MOV, it is revealed that her full name is Twilight "Sparkle" Mengele (which is a reference to the Nazi officer and physician, Joseph Mengele). * The only episodes where Twilight swears are APPLE.MOV and DRESS.MOV. * She, along with Spike, is the only main character who doesn't suffer a misfortune in her own episode. * She is one of the main ponies who are shown growing a finger/fingers (along with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie). * Jappleack met the actual version of Twilight when she got sent to Ponyville Prime in the Ask Jappleack series. * Most fans of the PONY.MOV series also call her Twilight Sparklestein (which is a fuse between the last word of her name, and Dr. Victor Frankenstein, a mad scientist from the movie, Frankenstein). * In DRESS.MOV and SWAG.MOV, Twilight can be shown with buck teeth similar to Timmy Turner's (a character from The Fairly Odd Parents who is also voiced by her actual voice actress, Tara Strong). In MAGIC.MOV, her buck teeth look similar to Goofy's from the Disney franchise. * Twilight pooped in one episode. Gallery Skeeny.png|Twilight Sparkle watches Applejack eating apples in amazement. Up la but.png|Twilight Sparkle trying to see if Fluttershy will poop. Tsbutt.png|Twilight Sparkle disrupts Fluttershy's meal. DRESS.png|Twilight Sparkle looking through Rarity's mail slot. Sweatshop.png|"You're family with over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants?" Boneyard.png|Twilight Sparkle disgusted at Spike pooping on her back . Lab.png|Twilight Sparkle and Spike take Rainbow Dash's dead body to her lab. AFRO.png|Twilight Sparkle fails to bring Rainbow Dash back to life. Rehab.png|Twilight Sparkle taking Pinkie Pie to intervention meeting. L.png|Twilight Sparkle with a horse face. Untitled.png|Horse-faced Twilight Sparkle neighing. Mane4 and Spike.png|Twilight Sparkle and the others watching Rainbow-Titan's epic fight with Discord. M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Twilight Sparkle and her friends in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Twilight Sparkle and her friends watching Applejack burp and eat apples . Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kira Buckland Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in the real show